The Vampire's Love
by Amy Mizuno
Summary: Heero is a vampire, and he likes Duo. But the problem is... Duo scares of vampires....
1. Default Chapter

Author: Amy Mizuno (deathscythe_shinigami@hotmail.com)

Rating: Um..... R? Not very sure yet

Archive: feel free to ask

Pairings: 1+2 at the beginning, probably would become 2x1 at later parts, 3x4/4x3

Disclaimer: The G-boys ain't mine, even though I'd love to have them.

Note: This is my first fanfic ever. So please be nice guys. Feedbacks are more than welcome. So now, enjoy! ^.^

The Vampire's Love teaser

By Amy Mizuno

I've never liked horror movies or stories, but as long as there are no vampires, and I mean it...not a single one, in it, I don't mind that much.

Well, you would probably say that it's just a movie or a dumb book, so what's the big deal? I have my own reasons for that. I've hated those long fangs, blood drinking/sucking creatures since I was five, and all that is because of my dad.

That was when Dad took me to the cinema to watch this horror film. For real, the movie wasn't that scary, but it had a scene that really creeped me, and I still remember it clearly, even now.

I remember that there was a long-haired vampire that was enjoying his meal, a young, blond haired girl, who was screaming and struggling. The vampire's long hair was all over the place, his skin was as pale as a ghost, and drops of blood had been leaking from his mouth to his chin. And the creepiest part was his face, there was a tiny, creepy smile of satisfaction, and I had an impression that he was staring at me! And I had nightmares for a whole week after that. Even now, I still had those bad dreams, sometimes.

That was the first time, and I've made sure that it was also the last time, that I've ever watched a vampire movie.

I've hated vampires ever since then...Or maybe even been scared of them.

Sometimes, I really find myself very silly, afraid of vampires. Vampires only exist in fictions and movies, there is no such creature called vampire, right?

End of Teaser

So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Stupid? Feedback please.

Amy


	2. Part 1

The Vampire's Love Part 1

"Duo! Time to wake up! It's already 7:00! You don't want to be late for your first day of school, right?" Mrs. Maxwell was calling from downstairs.

The long-haired boy stirred and then poked his head out of his blanket and answered, "Yea! I am up, Mom."

He sat up, rubbed his eyes and started to stretch. Then he grabbed his school uniform from the back of the chair, where he'd put it the previous night, and rushed into the bathroom to take a nice hot bath before he went down for his breakfast.

Thirty minutes later, Duo was standing in front of the mirror, braiding his long chestnut hair to a hip-length long braid. Satisfied with his appearance, he plastered a wide smile on his lips and went down stairs for the yummy breakfast that he knew his mother had prepared.

"Morning mom!" Duo said cheerfully.

"Morning Duo!"

While Duo was wolfing down his breakfast, Helen Maxwell smiled slightly and asked her son, "Well, ready to get back to school then?"

"Yup! I can't wait to go back to school. I kinda miss my friends, but I just hope that I won't end up in the same class with that guy again."

"Oh!"

The young man had mentioned to his mother about that guy once, she just didn't see what made her son hate the other boy so much.

* * * * * *

Today was the first day of school after summer vacation and now all the students were in the big hall of the school, searching the board for their classes. Duo was in the crowd of people too, checking to see if there were any familiar faces in his new class. He was happy that he would stay in the same class with his best friend. Then, he spotted a name that had totally ruined his good mood. //Why do I have to stay in the same class with him again this year?//

"Hey Duo!" Called someone from behind him.

Duo quickly turned around, and saw his best friend, Quatre Winner. "Hiya Q, howya doin'?" The braided boy smiled a bit forcefully.

The blond boy noticed his friend's expression and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." The American tried to make himself look cheerful, but failed miserably.

Quatre sighed, sometimes Duo could be so stubborn. If he didn't want to tell you something, he would never tell you, no matter what. He decided to drop the subject and checked the board. Then he saw the name that made his friend in distress.

He smiled slightly, "Is it because of him?"

Duo groaned, "Yup!"

"Duo, I don't get it! What made you dislike him so much? He's a nice looking guy, actually he is really quiet. He's never harassed you, and he's never done anything bad to you. He's also a very brilliant student."

Duo sighed deeply, pulled his friend to a secluded corner and said, "I don't know why exactly. The way he stares at me totally creeps the hell out of me. Like he is planning to do something to me. And also, he reminds me a lot of that vampire in the movie that I had seen long ago. That thought just makes me shiver. You know how much I hate vampires."

Quatre frowned, "I think, that maybe, you think a little bit too much."

"Yea, I guess so. So, should we go to class now?"

"Sure." And they walked toward their classroom.

A pair of sad cobalt blue eyes watched retreating forms, of the two friends, from behind a pillar, near where they had been standing.

* * * * * *

The last class for the day was gym. Duo, Quatre and all the other boys were in the changing room getting ready.

"Know what Q? I heard that we got a new gym teacher this year."

"Yeah? Well, I hope that this new teacher will be nice. You know that I never liked PE very much. I am just not very good at it." Quatre said hopefully.

"Well, we will know about that after this period." Duo said with a smile plastered on his face. Then he led his friend to the gymnasium.

In the gym, they saw a young man with long brown bangs covering half of his face, leaving one emerald green eye visible, wearing a whistle around his neck. Quatre's baby blue eyes widened and he stopped in his tracks as he saw the handsome man. He stopped so suddenly that Duo almost ran into the petite boy.

Duo saw the look on his best friend's face and smiling, waved his hand in front of the Arabian's face, "Heeeelllllllllllooooooo! Anybody home?"

The blond blinked twice, finally coming back to reality, and said, "What were you saying?"

Duo smiled slyly, "Finally, you come back to me. I was wondering where were you just a few seconds ago."

Quatre blushed furiously, "Duo!"

Duo laughed, "I wish that I had my video camera with me right now, you should see your face, Q."

Quatre glared at his friend, but Duo just ignored that. "I bet that you'll love gym from now on." Then he started to run away.

Quatre really wanted to shut the braided baka up now, and he began to chase after his long-haired friend, "Duo! You come back here this instant!"

The two friends ran through the gym for several minutes when Duo abruptly stopped and pulled his friend off to the side with him. He had seen a very nice looking Japanese boy with unruly short brown hair and bright cobalt blue eyes walk in. The brown-haired boy was obviously shocked when he saw this person was in the gym.

After everybody was in the gym, the teacher introduced himself. "I am Trowa Barton and I will be your PE teacher for this year."

Quatre just kept on staring at the young teacher, he couldn't be more than three or four years older than them. Nothing much other than that registered in Quatre's brain, except the name of the young teacher.

After the class ended, Quatre stayed behind, because Trowa had wanted to talk with him personally. Duo waited for his friend at the exit.

"Winner-kun, would you want to spend an hour or so after class, starting next week, to practice more? I can see that you are not very good in gym, but I am not willing to fail you because of it."

"Um. Sure, if it's not too much trouble for you."

At the door, the Japanese boy, who had fully changed back into his school uniform, was standing right next to the long-haired American. "Do you want to see Barton-sensei too Maxwell-kun?" The short-haired boy asked suddenly.

The braided boy jumped, having not noticed the Japanese boy standing beside him. He shifted uncomfortably, and answered, ".No, I was only waiting for Quatre."

The other nodded with understanding. He saw the braided boy was very tense around him, so he decided to stand against the wall opposite of Duo. 

Duo sighed silently.

After Quatre finished his talk with the teacher, he went to the changing room with Duo.

The brunette watched the two boy's withdrawing forms before he went into the gym to talk with his 'teacher'.

"Barton-sensei."

"Oh. Yuy-kun, is it?" asked the teacher.

"Hahaha, very funny cousin."

Trowa smiled faintly. "So, having fun for the first day of school?"

"Sure, what a big surprise. How come you never told me that you would be my gym teacher?"

"For no reason. Just wanted to see your face when you found out." Heero groaned.

Trowa looked at his cousin intently, and let a little smirk appear on his face. "Heero, I saw that you are pretty attached to Maxwell-kun."

Heero blushed a little, and bit back, "You are not much more better than me. I also saw you staring at Winner, during class."

Trowa smirked, "Sure. I am not going to deny the fact, but I have a lot better chance than you do, cousin. Maxwell was obviously trying to avoid you as much as possible."

"Hn."

"And let me give you a friendly warning. Duo Maxwell has a very bright spirit, he's very active and he draws a lot of attention, even if it's not intentional. You know what that means...right? So, I suggest that you claim him as soon as possible."

Heero knew that what his cousin said was true. And he did want to do something about the situation, but after he had eavesdropped on the conversation between the two friends this morning, he wasn't sure what he could do to change the embarrassing situation between him and the fey beauty, called Duo Maxwell.

-------------------------

End Part 1

Author's notes:

Well, I think that's it for now. I am so happy that this part is done. I barely ever wrote something this long. Usually, one page already took me forever to write. Now three pages!!!! I am so proud of myself. Personally, I think that this part is pretty boring, but I need the characters to show up first. Probably the next part would be more interesting. Anyways, one more word. Feedbacks please! Shit! That's two words! Oh well!

Amy


	3. Part 2

The Vampire's Love Part 2

"Hello, may I help you sir?" said Duo cheerfully.

"Yeah, I'd like a cheeseburger and I also want a small ice coffee."

"Ok, a cheeseburger and a small ice coffee, right? That's all?"

"Yes."

"So, that's $3.95, please."

Yup. That's right. Duo Maxwell is working part time in his friend's fast food restaurant on the weekends.

"Duo, I think that you should go home now. You've been here the whole day! Anyway, we don't have that many customers, we can handle it without you." Solo said from behind him.

"Nah, I think I'll stay until ten." Duo turned to face his friend with a big smile on his face. "Every week you tell me the same thing, Solo. You know that I won't go until we're closed. So don't try to waste your time trying shoo me away." He smirked.

Solo sighed, "I know, but even though you are the one who volunteered to help me, I feel bad about having to keep you here your entire weekend."

Duo patted his friend's back gently, "Don't worry about that. I don't have anything to do if I stay at home, anyway."

"But still."

"Oh, there are customers." Then Duo rushed to the counter.

"May I help you?" Duo put on his trademark smile on his face once again.

A guy that obviously looked like the leader of the gang that was standing behind him answered, "I want to have four burger trios."

When Duo was busy to get the food ready, the young leader of the gang said, "Hey babe, want to go out with me tonight?"

Duo smiled sweetly, "Sorry, I can't. First, I don't have time. Second, I am NOT a babe even though I have a long braid. So, there you go, it's $18.75."

The others who were standing behind the leader were trying not to laugh out loud. The head of the group was completely embarrassed in front of everyone, and his face was as red as beet. He took the tray and walked toward the furthest table with his people.

The long-haired boy smirked slightly and went to the kitchen once again.

"Duo, you shouldn't provoke Alex, although he is such a jerk, he is still the leader of one of the most powerful gangs around this area. We never know what will they do for revenge." Solo said worriedly.

Duo assured his friend, "Don't worry Solo. They wouldn't dare to do anything nasty to me. They are only a small gang that has nothing else to do than fool around."

Solo sighed deeply. He knew that his old friend would never listen to him. He threw worried glance at the gang leader who whispered something to one of his people. He had a really bad feeling about this. He just hoped that nothing bad would happen to his braided friend.

* * * * * *

At the table that Alex and his gang were sitting, Alex was telling one of his men, "David, later, when that arrogant long-haired guy gets out from work, follow him and bring him to me. I just can't stand the way he made a fool of me in front of all those people."

"Sure thing, boss." That guy who called David grinned evilly.

* * * * * *

After the restaurant closed and another of Solo's warnings, the exhausted Duo finally walked out of the restaurant, humming a tune that his mother had always sang him sleep with when he was still young. He wanted to walk home since his home wasn't very far away from where he worked.

But he didn't realized that someone had been following him the entire time since he had walked out of Solo's place.

When he walked near a dark, narrow alley, someone grabbed him from behind, covered his mouth to prevent him from yelling, and pulled him into the small alleyway.

* * * * * *

Tonight, Heero was feeling restless, at home, so he decided to take a short walk outside.

Once he was outside, under the brightness of the city lights, he felt even lonelier. Everyone around him was seemed to have to real concerns, everybody except himself that is. It had been a week since the first day of school and he still hadn't figured out what he could do to change the situation between him and Duo.

All of a sudden, the Japanese boy smelled a familiar scent of sweetness, the fragrance of the object of his obsession, and he also sensed fear and panic from the long-haired boy.

Heero ran in the general direction of the violet-eyed boy as fast as he could.

* * * * * *

"Boss, I brought you that arrogant brat like you asked." David said triumphantly.

"Good job, David. We should teach this brat a little lesson now, shouldn't we?" Alex said evilly.

"Of course."

Duo was pressed against the wall, totally panicking. He couldn't help but shiver. "What do you want with me?" Duo was successfully hiding his fear from them, except for his expressive eyes that gave him away.

"Oh nothing much. As I said, I just want to teach you a lesson for insulting me in front of all those people. And by the way, do you know that you are such a pretty thing even though you are a boy?" The gang leader had plastered that evil smile of his on his face.

Duo was shaking more violently by now. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!!"

Alex was laughing loudly. "Yell all you want. Even if you yell, no one will hear you since there is barely a soul around here. Even less to come and rescue you."

Then that jerk was leaned forward and tried to kiss Duo.

"Hey! What are you doing?" An angry voice came from behind.

* * * * * *

Heero was arrived at the small alley just in time. He saw a bully was trying to kiss...his...Duo. A wave of anger gripped the short-haired boy, "Hey! What are you doing?"

The group, including their leader and the long-haired boy all seemed shocked at his sudden appearance.

"Oh, look at what we have here. Another beau. Don't try to interfere pretty boy."

"Oh? What will you do if I really try to stop you?" Heero let a little smirk appear on his usually expressionless face.

"Then I will have to teach you not to interfere other people's business then."

"Oh, try and teach me then." Heero sneered.

Alex was absolutely furious. No one had ever insulted him like this before. He tried to punch to the other boy, but the punches never landed on the Japanese boy, not even once.

Since Heero was a black belt in karate himself, he ducked the punches quite easily. Actually, we could say that he was having fun playing around with the gang leader.

Suddenly, Heero decided to make his first move, and he just gave the big guy a punch.

When the others saw their leader defeated by Heero Yuy, they ran.

"Don't you ever judge people by their appearance, and don't you dare to mess with Duo Maxwell ever again." He hissed into Alex's ear before he sank his long fangs into the big guy's neck.

"Yes, master." Alex said with an empty voice.

* * * * * *

A surge of reassurance washed over the braided boy, and he suddenly felt so tired. Before he let the tiredness claim him, he vaguely saw that Heero had put his mouth near Alex's long neck.

--------------------------------------

End of Part 2

Author's note:

Finally, another part is finished. This part took a lot more time to write than I thought. So what do you think? Once again, feedback Please!

Amy


	4. Part 3

The Vampire's Love Part 3

Morning arrived too early for Duo, groaning and turning in his bed, he tried to hide his head from the sunlight under his thick blanket. //A blanket? How did I manage to get back home anyway?// He thought with a frown.

He could dimly remember what had happened the night before. Heero Yuy had appeared right in time, to help him out in that somber alley. The last thing that he remembered was the sight of Heero's mouth on Alex's neck.

That mental image just made him shiver, brining back that scene in the vampire movie again. //Get a grip, Maxwell! There are no vampires in the real world. It was probably just some hallucination before I passed out.//

The long-haired teen jumped out of his bed, grimacing at the clothes that he was wearing, the same outfit that he had wore the previous day. He untied his long braid, and went into the bathroom to take a long, hot bath.

* * * * * *

"Duo, you're up already?"

"Yeah. Morning Mom." Duo said with a smile as he was braided his long, chestnut hair.

"Do you feel up to going to school today? Why don't you stay at home for today?" Helen said, her voice full with concern.

"Nah, it's ok. I am totally fine, Mom. I don't have a single scratch on me." Duo grinned.

"When I saw that young man carrying you home last night, I was so worried. Next time, don't get on some street gang leader's nerves again, young man." Helen scolded her son lightly.

"Yes, ma'am." Duo saluted with a silly grin.

"When you are ready, come downstairs. Your breakfast will be ready any minute."

"Sure."

* * * * * *

Duo got to school quite early that day and just when he was about to go to his locker, he met the Japanese boy in the hallway.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Duo decided to speak. "Um. Thanks for helping me out and carrying me home last night, Yuy-kun."

"Don't mention it. I just did what I could, to help." Heero said.

"Er. I have to go to my locker now. I will see you in the class later, ne?"

"Aa."

* * * * * *

Quatre saw Duo ahead of him in the hall and was about to call out to his best friend when he noticed that the long-haired boy was talking to someone. Looking a little closer, the petit Arabian realized that he was talking to Heero Yuy.

//Am I missing something? Usually Duo would never willingly go talk with Yuy-kun.// The blond thought.

He followed the braided boy to his locker. "Hi Duo!"

Duo turned to greet his best friend. "Morning Q." He said with a warm smile.

"So...did something happen during the weekend?" Quatre asked curiously.

"Why do you ask?"

"I have an impression that I am missing something, you know? I saw you talking with Yuy-kun earlier. And normally, you avoid him as much as possible."

The braided boy spilled the whole incident that had happened at the previous night.

"I can't believe that you would actually go and annoy a street gang leader, Duo. Luckily Yuy-kun was there to stop them before anything else happened."

"Yeah, I know. I was just thanking him earlier."

Quatre had a feeling that something would happen between those two pretty soon.

* * * * * *

Starting that week, every Monday, Quatre had to stay after class an hour or so for his 'special training'. So, Duo decided to go to the school library to do some studying while he waited for his friend.

As he walked down the corridor toward the library, he ran into Heero again.

"Maxwell-kun, do you have a minute?" The blue eye teen asked.

"Um… Sure,"

And the two went to the roof.

* * * * * *"Yuy-kun, what do you want to talk with me about?" Duo asked, still feeling a bit uneasy around the other boy.

Heero's whole body stiffened right away. //I can do this. I have to do this.// He took a deep breath, cleared his throat, and began, "Maxwell-kun, um." he blushed a little, "Would you go out with me?" Heero whispered the last part of the sentence. //There! I said it!//

The usually talkative Duo Maxwell was speechless when he heard that simple question. During the sixteen years of his short life, no one had ever asked him out. Then the first person that asked him turns out to be the one that he had been trying to keep away from since last year.

When his voice finally started to function again. "Um…I think that I need to think about it first." Duo replied looking at the ground.

"Sure. You don't need to rush. Take your time to think about it."

"Thanks for understanding." Duo said softly.

* * * * * *

Quatre finished his practice with Trowa and went to meet his long hair friend in the library. On the way there, he found Duo walking in the hallway, looking lost and deeply in thought.

The shorter boy quietly approached his friend, "Duo."

Duo was totally absorbed by his own thoughts that he didn't even hear Quatre.

"Duo?" The little blond called louder. Once again, Duo didn't hear him. "DUO!!!" Quatre practically yelled in the other boy's ear.

"Wha… What the?" The young American at last snapped out of it.

"Gee, Duo, were you deaf or what?"

"Sorry 'bout that, Q. I was just thinking about sumthin'." Duo said apologetically.

"Want to talk about it? Maybe I can help." Quatre offered while they were walking down the lobby.

The long-haired teen was remained silent for a few minutes, and then he asked, "Hm… Did someone ever ask you out before?"

"No. Someone asked you?"

Duo nodded.

"So, what did you say?"

"I didn't answer yet. I want to think about it first." Duo shook his head.

"Does the idea of going out with that person bother you a lot?"

"I-I dunno." Duo said honestly.

Quatre patted his friend's back gently and suggested, "Well, then I propose you to really think about the question that I asked you. If you think that that idea isn't that bothersome, you could always give it a try."

"I don't know how much it'll help, but thanks for the suggestion though." Duo relaxed a little bit.

The Arabian smiled slightly, "It was nothing, Duo."

"Want go to Solo's place with me to grasp something to eat?"

"Ok!"

* * * * * *

Solo set the boys' orders in front of them and then leaned on the counter. "I hear you had a rough night."

"Where'd you hear that from?" Duo asked in surprise.

"Had a little talk with your mother. She called me this afternoon. She was worried about you." His friend replied.

Duo rolled his eyes. "I'm fine. Really, I don't see what all the fuss is about. I didn't get hurt."

"Yeah. You didn't...this time. But, you know, it could have been different. You could have been seriously hurt." Solo replied. "I wish you'd be a little more careful...quit antagonizing people like that."

"I'll keep that in mind next time a gang leader hits on me." Duo said dryly.

Both of his friends sighed. Sometimes you just couldn't talk to the long-haired American.

* * * * * *

When Duo got back home that night, he lay on his bed for hours, and thought about how would he answer Heero's request.

-----------------

End of Part 3

Author's note:

So, here is the third part. I write this part pretty fast, for my opinion, but it's never fast enough. Anyway, tell me what you think.

Amy


	5. Part 4

Note: This part is Duo's POV. Feedbacks are more than welcome. So now, enjoy! ^.^

The Vampire's Love Part 4

One evening, almost a week ago, Heero Yuy, the one person I'd avoided since our first meeting asked me out.

Well, that was pretty much a big shock for me. Can you believe that a person that you hate…okay, maybe I'm exaggerating a little bit…that you seriously dislike, is the first person ever to asked you out?

Of course, I didn't give him an answer right after he asked me. I needed time to think about it. All this is just happened so suddenly for me, I needed time to digest the 'information' he gave me, to adjust this new situation.

So, that's what I'm trying to do now, still trying to figure out how am I going to answer that simple question that is bugging me so much.

In these three days, I've still been keeping a certain distance between the blue-eyed Japanese and myself. It's partly because I've never been very close to him anyway and also because I haven't made up my mind yet, I don't want to give him too much hope. Not just yet. Still, after that declaration, I've kept a closer eye on him, and I've see things that I had never noticed or paid attention to before.

I am not sure why, but these last few days, I've been watching my short-haired classmate out of the corner of my eyes, during class.

He is a bright student. Indeed, he could be considered brilliant. A+ for every single subject. He's also very handsome. People have always said that he's nice looking and everything, but me, personally, I'd never found him particularly attractive. Until now. There is a kind of mysterious air around him that's compelling.

There had been a few times that I caught him looking at me, or staring at me. He thought that I didn't know, but I knew. Each time he looked at me, fleeting glances lasting only a minute or so, there was a longing expression on his face, one that he had never showed to other people. And even now, that look only appeared for a few precious seconds. There was so much sadness and loneliness in that look. 

Just like me.

Even though I crack jokes whenever it's possible and am always smiling and looking cheerful, I have few close friends. And I talk an awful lot, but that's just a mask that I had put on, to hide the loneliness that is eating me alive. 

Okay, yeah…sure, my parents love me, and I've got a very strong friendship with Q. Parental love and brotherly love are not really what I miss. What I want for is the love between lovers, a lover who can love me wholeheartedly.

Since we are kinda similar to each other, I guess that we would fit together pretty well. Maybe I really should consider going out with him for a try, as Quatre had suggested.

I think that I may have finally found the answer that I've been searching for this whole week.

* * * * * *

"Duo! Time to wake up!" I hear my mother calling from downstairs.

//Argh! It's already morning?// I groan, burrowing deeper in the bed. "Yea…yea! I'm up!"

I hate mornings, especially Monday mornings. Weekends always seem to fly by sooooo fast. More than ever when there is something to occupy your mind for the entire weekend. Besides working in the restaurant. Well, I guess that I have to accept reality, right? Today is Monday, the day that I hate the most in the week.

And today is not any ordinary Monday. I have decided to give a clear answer to Heero…today…after class. That thought just makes me nervous…very nervous. I don't know why I am so nervous about it. I only need to give him an answer, a yes or a no…that's it. Maybe it's not as easy as it sounds.

Well, I don't need to worry about it until after class. That means I still have a couple of hours ahead of me to relax…a little bit anyway.

I shrug and push the thought aside, then head for the bathroom to take my morning bath.

* * * * * *

For the entire day, I've been barely able to concentrate on my classes. My mind has been wondering off to the end of the day. And here I am, daydreaming during class, again.

"Drrrring!!!!!"

The school bell brings me back from my thoughts. Now I've only got one more class left…gym.

"Ne, Q. I'm not going to wait for you after gym, 'k?"

"That's okay." Quatre smiled knowingly. "Have something to do?"

"Yup, have an errand to take care of." I say nervously.

Quatre gives me a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder after that. I really do appreciate that, it somehow gives me more courage. I think Q knows what I am going to do.

Then we go to the dressing room together.

* * * * * *

Gym is only a two-hour class, but it seems like forever for me. Finally, class is over. Everybody heads out of the gymnasium to go take a shower or get dressed.

I take the opportunity to get near the Japanese boy. Walking towards the other boy, my heart is pumping so fast it feels like it will jump from my chest at any minute.

At last, I am able to calm down again, and I manage to place a smile on my face before I reach him.

"Um. Yuy-kun?"

"Hai?"

"Er. Would you mind to joining me on the roof afterward? I have something to talk to you about." I am playing with my braid anxiously while I wait for his answer.

"Sure." He answers without any hesitation.

After that I go to take a shower before I go for the so-called 'rendezvous'.

* * * * * *

I arrive at the top of the school building, the short-haired Japanese is leaning against the fence with his eyes closed, apparently waiting for me.

"Sorry to make you wait." I pant. Well, you would too if you had just run up five flights of stairs.

"That's okay."

After I had caught my breath, I decide to bring the topic up.

"Uh. You know?" I begin uncertainly. For once I wasn't sure how to say something. "About that question that you asked me last week."

The other boy stiffens visibly at my words, but I continue, "I…"

I feel my heart is about to leap from my chest, "I-I will go out with you. But I can't tell you that I have any special feelings for you, though. At least not now."

Those cobalt blue eyes of his brighten immediately. "Fair enough. Thanks for giving me a chance." He says with a slight hint of a smile.

"No need to thank me Yuy..." I am cut off by the short-haired boy.

"Call me Heero."

"Okay, um… You could call me Duo, too. If you don't mind."

"Sure. It's pretty late. Want me to accompany you home?" Heero offers.

"Sure." I smile.

* * * * * *

After Heero walks me home, I am so tired that I fall onto my bed as soon as I reach the bedroom. It feels like a heavy burden has been lifted from my shoulders. One that I've hauled around for a week now. 

Now, I'm lying on my bed, replaying all the things that had happened today after school, in my head. I'm still not too sure if I have made the right decision or not.

I am really glad that he is such an understanding person; he never tried to force my opinion or anything. What I really need now is time to know him better before we can develop a relationship between us. I've never had a chance…or rather, I've never made an effort to know him. I really should take this opportunity to get to know him more thoroughly.

Even though I am not very certain yet, I think I have made the right choice.

I don't know. It was only a fifteen minute walk from school to home. That didn't give us much of a chance to get to know each other, but walking with him wasn't a bad feeling. Not at all.

I think that eventually we will get along pretty well.

And that's my last thought before I drift off to dreamland.

-----------------

End of Part 4

Author's note:

*sighed* Finally, I am glad that I, at long last, had finished this part! I can't believe that this part actually took me a whole month to finish! And I won't be writing a single word for any of my fics in these two weeks, have to concentrate hard on the up coming exams. But, I don't write in two weeks doesn't mean that you guys don't need to review this part. So, any comments?

Amy


	6. Part 5

Thanks for all the reviews and private e-mails that encourage me to continue to write this fic. ^_^ I hope that you will continue to enjoy it! The next part will come out as soon as my time permit. And I will finish this fic no matter what, so don't need to worry about I would stop it half way. Anyways, enjoy the fic guys!  
Amy 

The Vampire's Love Part 5

Duo was almost late for class the next morning. 

Well, can't blame him though. He hadn't really relaxed since the day Heero confessed to him. Especially the night before, he had been so nervous that he had barely gotten any sleep. 

Now that the burden, which had been his shoulders for a whole week, had been lifted, he could finally really relax for a little. Er… maybe more than a little, he was so relaxed that he didn't even hear the extremely loud alarm clock that rested on his bedside table. The worst was… his mom hadn't been there to wake him up that morning… for once he had to wake up all by himself, and see what happened? He's nearly late for school.

So, he rushed out the house with a piece of toast in his mouth, while his hands were busy trying to braid his long hair.

It had been really close, another minute and he would have been late. He practically stepped into the classroom at the same time as the teacher.

Before he reached his seat, he glanced to where Heero sat, his lips forming into a smile, and the Japanese boy returned Duo's smile. The simple exchange didn't last more than a few seconds and no one had seen it. No one except Quatre, that is, it hadn't escaped his sharp eyes.

* * * * * *

The two hours of English was agonizing for the little blond. He could barely wait to get the answers that he wanted from his best friend. The bell finally rang and Quatre waited impatiently for Duo to pack up his things. The curiosity was killing him.

The long-haired American knew that his friend had seen the exchange between Heero and him that morning and was dying to question him. So, instead of packing quickly, as usual, he decided to irritate the blond even more.

"Duo, are you finished?" Quatre asked.

Duo hid a smile from his comrade, "No, why? It's not like we are rushing for the next class." The lavender eye boy said innocently while he slowly put his book back in his schoolbag.

"Oh yeah, Duo Maxwell. Like you really don't know?"

"Iie. You have something to tell me?"

"Duo…" Quatre said, his voice carrying a tone of warning.

"Q, you are so impatient, ain't ya pal?" Duo was now openly laughing at his friend's reaction.

"Well duh. What would you think if it were you?" Quatre rolled his blue eyes in exasperation.

"Well, actually…" Duo began with a sweet smile on his handsome features. 

"Yeah?" As we all could see, the American's blond friend was extremely impatient by now.

Duo swallowed another laugh while walking out the classroom with his buddy. "Okay, okay. Nothing much happened between us…yet." He stopped a bit and continued, "I just accepted his offer, after a whole week of some serious thinking."

"That's good." Quatre said a little disappointedly.

The long-haired youth noticed the disappointment in his friend's voice. "What? Were you expecting something more? Like you and Mr. Barton?" Duo added the last comment slyly.

The little blond's face immediately turned as red as a tomato. 

The smirk on Duo's face turned into a grin instantly as he saw his friend's reaction to the light teasing.

"I knew it! I knew that it was you who was with him on Sunday. Sooooo Quat, I think that you have a lot more juicy details to tell than me, ne? Mind to share?" The long-haired boy poked the boy that had been his best friend since childhood. 

"Duo…I don…" 

"Aaaawww… Come on." The American protested before the blond could finish his sentence. "So, when did he ask you out…or did you ask him?? Where did you guys go?? What did you do?? Did you have your first kiss?" The chestnut bundle of energy breathlessly shot out at the blond. 

"Duo! It was my first date!" The blond's face was even redder than before. 

"Yeah. So? I know that." Duo shrugged. "Who said that you can't have your first kiss on your first date?" 

"Oh… look at the time! Come on, Duo. We'll be late for Math if we don't hurry up." The Arabian tried to distract the braided boy. 

And it actually worked… for a few seconds. "Hey!" Duo ran after his retreating friend. "You didn't answer my questions yet!!!" 

The blond boy ignored his friend's yell and continued to walk towards the classroom for their next class. 

"Quatre Raberba Winner! I swear I will get everything out of you by the end of the day!" 

And he did…eventually. 

* * * * * *

After school, Heero and Duo were once again walking to Duo's house in each other's company, because Quatre **suddenly remembered** that he **forgot** to do something. 

The two were talking amiably during the fifteen-minute walk, and they were totally comfortable with each other…. or so it seemed……

It was absolutely a living hell for the young vampire. His newfound boyfriend was walking side-by-side with him. The sweet and delicious scent of blood from the American flowed into his nostrils, taking all his will power to not give in to his blood-drinker's instinct. 

But the lure was just too much for the blue-eyed boy to handle. By the time the two boys arrived their destination, the Japanese boy could no longer contain his lust for the blood. His usually hidden long white canines had sprouted involuntarily just before they were about to say their goodbyes. 

The short-haired Japanese boy started to panic. //It's not the time for him to know yet. I will tell him eventually…but not now. I really don't want to scare him away because of my lack of control.// 

Heero was desperately trying to find a way to prevent the other boy from seeing his pointed teeth. 

He closed the gap between the braided teen and himself and then pressed his lips to Duo's rose red ones, which were merely a few millimeters from his own. Once the warm lips were sealed under his own, the blue-eyed boy almost forgot the reason why he kissed Duo…… almost……… 

The Japanese boy reluctantly parted for he didn't want to push his luck. His prussian blue eyes were locked with the amethyst ones that were shining with shock, but he kept the other boy at an arm's-length distance. He's afraid that he would lose control and lose the only chance that he had been given. 

"I….." Heero didn't know how to properly explain his actions without frightening the long-haired youth. "I…I am sorry….I…." When the other boy didn't respond to his apology, the fear returned as if for revenge. He didn't have the guts to stare into the shockingly beautiful eyes of the fey beauty. 

Heero muttered his goodbye to Duo and walked away with his shoulders slumped, without looking back. If he had looked back, he would have see that the object of his affection was finally out of his astonished state and was watching his retreating form walk away from his sight with a longing expression on his heart-shape face. 

* * * * * *

As the Japanese boy was walking silently down the street, bathing in misery, thinking of how he had screwed up the only chance that he had, he heard a soft chuckle heard from above his head. 

He looked up with his blue eyes slightly narrowed, "What are you doing here?" 

His green-eyed cousin was sitting on the wall that he walked by. "I never thought that I would one day witness the self-control master Heero Yuy to lose control." There was a hint of amusement in the older vampire's voice. 

"Hn." 

"Don't be discouraged, coz." He jumped down from the wall, landing steadily on his two feet and gave his cousin a comforting pat on the shoulder. "You might still have hope with Maxwell though, as long as he didn't reject you in front of your face that is." 

"That's not very reassuring, but thanks for the effort of trying to cheer me up." 

"No problem." 

* * * * * *

That night, both boys were unable to sleep peacefully. There had so many things that they needed to think about. 

-----------------

End of Part 5

Author's notes:   
It's been a while. So, what do you think? Obviously I didn't forget about this fic, and I know that it's been almost half a year since my last final exams ^^;;; But…I've been working on my new fic, so forgive me? Anyways, C&C please. 


	7. Part 6

The Vampire's Love Part 6

In Duo's opinion, the morning always arrived too early. Especially after he had involved himself in a whole night of profound thinking… again.

His busy mind seemed as if it couldn't focus on anything last night…. Correction, his mind couldn't focus on anything else other than the sudden kiss that his boyfriend had given him before he left. 

The longhaired boy didn't mind the kiss…. not as much as he thought that he would anyway. Except for the little confusion in the beginning, he found that he actually enjoyed the ended-too-soon kiss pretty much in general.

He stared at the full-length mirror of which he had been standing in front of for quite a few minutes. Long fingers were unconsciously tracing the red lips, where the sweet taste of the kiss was still lingering on.

_//Geez. Ain't that just great? Here I am, just woke up and all, and I am starting to day-dream already.//_ The young American shook his head with amusement.

Duo decided to have a talk with the other boy today. Seeing how the Japanese boy had walked away yesterday, obviously Heero had misunderstood his shock as rejection. He really needed to clear up this not-so-little misunderstanding before the relationship between them began to get ruined.

Silently nodding to himself, the violet-eyed boy went to prepare for school. He definitely was going to fix whatever problem that was laying in between him and his boyfriend.

It wouldn't be hard.

* * * * * *

It was a nice day. Sunny and all. Students had dull classes with boring teachers. Everything was pretty normal. Everybody was enjoying the day.

Okay, maybe not everyone. Duo was totally pissed. His glare could almost kill anyone who passed by. He'd been trying to have some conversation with Heero ever since the morning, but he had had little success up until now. It seemed that Heero'd been avoiding him, or that God just didn't want them to make up.

Quatre had stayed with his friend all along and he could see that Duo was very upset about something. But he didn't want to force the other boy to tell him. He knew his friend well. He knew that whatever that was bothering the long-haired boy, Duo would tell him or ask him for advice when it was needed. He could always coax his friend to tell him what had happened the night before, however it was just that he didn't want to be nosey.

But the curious blond had a pretty good idea that it had something to do with Heero, who seemed to be very busy today.

He would not ask his friend directly, but he would try to find out some other way.

* * * * * *

The blond Arabian was walking home by himself since Duo had said that he needed to see the teacher for something or another, and told him to leave first.

Quatre was walking down the silent street in front the school since the majority of the students had left long ago. He was silently thinking about what he should do after when he got home.

A flash of familiar short brown hair caught his eye and he quickly caught up with the other figure.

"Yuy-san." The petit boy called out.

The Japanese turned around, nodding politely. "Winner-san."

They walked together silently for a while before Quatre tried to start up a conversation. "So…um…. How's everything going?"

The dark-haired boy shrugged. "…. Fine… I suppose." He stared at the multicolored sky that was expanding in front of him.

The silence resumed after his reply. Both boys were deep in thought. 

"Actually…." Heero let out after a long silence. "Something happened…."

"Between Duo and you…right?" The petite boy finished the sentence.

A stiff nod was the answer. "…… Do you want to talk about it? Maybe I can help." Quatre kindly offered.

Heero accepted. The two classmates went somewhere quiet so they could have a long talk.

* * * * * *

It was a small café located on a busy street that people wouldn't pay much attention to. A kid's playground was just on the other side of the boulevard. By the time the two arrived, there were only a few customers there. It was a very nice and quiet place, exactly what the two teenagers were hoping for.

The two young men were sitting in a corner, beside the window where they could clearly see the outside of the small coffee shop.

They both ordered something for themselves and then settled to the talk. 

Quatre just sat there, listening to the Japanese boy, not interrupting his classmate at all. He just let the boy discuss all the problems that had been bothering him out in the open.

"So……that's why you've been avoiding Duo the whole day?" Quatre asked after the boy had finished his story.

"Yeah." Heero nodded numbly.

"Well, now let me tell you something then, Yuy-san."

"Heero."

"Hm?"

"Call me Heero. That would be fine."

"Okay, Heero then." The blond boy smiled slightly. "Duo was absolutely pissed off today."

All the color on the Asian's face was completely gone after the statement.

"Yup, he's angry at you all right." Quatre nodded. "But it's not because of what happened yesterday."

Heero's face was lit up with hope. "He's not?"

"Nope. It's simply because you didn't give him a chance to explain."

"How can you be so sure of that?" The dark-haired boy asked hesitantly.

"Seriously Heero. I've been Duo's best friend ever since we were in kindergarten. After being with each other for so long, you pretty much pick up how to read his body-language."

Heero nodded swiftly. He watched as his boyfriend's best friend grabbed a napkin, took a pen out, and quickly inscribed a series of number on it.

"There." Quatre handed the paper to the surprised boy. "Here's Duo's phone number. Call him tonight. I am sure that you two will make up in no time. You know, all you two need is a chance to talk to each other in order to clear up this misunderstanding." The blond Arabian smiled encouragingly to Heero.

"Thanks, Winner-san." The Japanese teen took the piece of napkin dazedly. He appreciated Quatre's help very much.

"Quatre." The young Arabian's smile went wider.

"Thank you Quatre." Heero returned the smile.

The two friends went to the counter, paid for their drinks, and then went home separately. Both felt much more lighthearted.

* * * * * *

The next day morning, Duo and Heero went to school together. They both seemed a lot happier. 

Quatre smiled at his two friends. "Glad that things are getting better for you guys."

"Thanks Cat." Duo leaped on his best friend. "So, how about we go out for a few hot dogs and burgers after class? My treat."

"Sure."

The trio was talking happily on the way to their next class. Without their notice, a girl with short black hair stood beside the nearby window, gazing at them watchfully. Her gaze was especially concentrated on the cheerful violet-eyed boy who was chatting excitedly in between of the two other boys.

TBC…

Author's Note: Sorry! I know that it's been very long time since the last time I updated this fic, but a lot of things had happened. Anyways, so you like it? Hate it? Please review.


End file.
